


Dance Class Part Deux

by Lord Angelcake (EuterpesChild)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuterpesChild/pseuds/Lord%20Angelcake
Summary: Originally written in 2014.Apologies for the weird format; this was originally written via text.





	

You meet on the first day of class

You scared in your loosest clothes

She with a superior attitude and short shorts

You don't talk

(Because why would she talk to any of you) 

But you watch her the whole time 

She's beautiful 

And she moves like a wildfire 

The first few days are just basic steps 

Mostly footwork 

Though you notice her adding in arms 

It's not til the third week that you pair off 

The instructor tells he's been watching you and that you're one of the best 

And so of course

Guess who you're paired with

She takes the guy part since she has more experience

You're so terrified at first that you almost trip and fall down

But she holds you up

And the look she gives you is almost soft

After that you relax into the dance

You know the steps

So you enjoy the music

The rhythm of all the feet

And of course

Her hands on your waist

(You try not to think about that part too much)

It's not until you're packing up a few classes later that you realise

"What's your name?" you ask

She laughs, startled

And seems to hesitate for a moment

Then she shifts her jacket to her left hand and extends her right for you to shake

"Celia" she says

You realise you've never heard her speak before

It's like...What a bluebell would sound like if it wasn't a flower

"I'm Eve" you answer

And before you can stop yourself-"You're gorgeous, by the way"

She giggles slightly and ducks her head

You flush and try to backtrack

"I mean-"

"Your dancing is gorgeous"

"Not you"

"-uh not that you're not gorgeous i-"

She laughs more and flaps her hand

"It's fine," she manages

"I'll see you on Tuesday"

You're already blushing when you walk into the next class

You're working on the waltz

Which means that the two of you have to be extremely close to each other

You can't look her in the eye

She hisses at you to lift your head when the teacher approaches

You do, but you look over her shoulder instead of directly at her face

For the first time in nearly a month, you trip

You can feel Celia's glare burning through your skull but you don't dare look

After class ends she storms over to you

"What is wrong with you Eve?" she demands

"You're one of the best partners I've ever had; what happened today??"

"I- I thought you might be mad at me because of what I said on Thursday" you whisper

Celia doesn't respond right away so you look up to see what happened

She's staring at you with an odd look in her eye

"You thought I'd be mad at you?" she whispers

You shrug noncommittally

"C'mere" she orders you suddenly and grabs your hand

You barely have time to grab your bag before she's dragging you downstairs to the coffee shop next door

She orders two hot chocolates without asking you what you want, and when they are finished she snatches them up and sits you down at one of the tables

She stares at you for a long moment

You feel compelled to take a sip of your hot chocolate

You regret it a moment later when it scalds your tongue but you manage to not choke

"You thought I'd be mad at you for calling me gorgeous?"

Celia breaks the silence unexpectedly but it's a welcome interruption

"Well, yeah" you say

Celia practically slams her hands on the table and leans towards you

"I have had a massive crush on you since the first day of class"

"It was such a relief that you turned out to be a good dancer"

"It has taken an enormous amount of self-control to not kiss you every time we dance"

"There is no way in hell I could ever be mad at you; least of all for giving me a compliment"

She finishes and leans back, breathing as heavily as if she's just finished a double-time swing dance

You gape at her for a moment before your brain recovers enough to form words

"You...have a crush on me?"

She takes a sip of her own hot chocolate which unfortunately has not cooled and so she chokes rather inelegantly

(It's hard to not laugh)

"Hell yes" she says once she stops coughing

There's a tiny pause while you stare at each other

You break it by saying

"...can I kiss you now?"

You only barely manage to get the hot chocolates out of the way

And you end up finishing your afternoon with a long vertical tango


End file.
